


Credit as Due

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 333: One Third.Note:Concept (such as it is) blatantly stolen from the MCU. ;)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Credit as Due

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 333: One Third.
> 
> **Note:** Concept (such as it is) blatantly stolen from the MCU. ;)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Credit as Due

~

“There,” said Harry, standing back. “What do you think?” 

Severus nodded. “Acceptable.” 

“ _Acceptable_? It’s brilliant! It looks just like the one in the magazine. And we did it together!” 

“Quite. Although you did most of it.” 

“True. You should get some of the credit, too, though. Maybe…one third?” 

“One third,” said Severus flatly.

“I did work on it all day.” 

“Ah.” 

“You disagree?” 

“No.” 

Sighing, Harry embraced Severus. “Then why are you pouting?”

“I don’t pout.” 

“Yes you do. Although it does make it easier to kiss you, so—”

“Ready?” asked Molly, walking in. “Oh!” 

Harry coughed. “All set!” 

~

They unveiled the cake to Teddy, who clapped and promptly turned his hair the same green as the icing. 

“This cake’s delicious, Harry,” praised Hermione. 

“Thanks.” Harry glanced at Severus. “Severus helped bake.”

Hermione sighed. “I wish Ron liked cooking. All he cares about is eating, and speaking of, I’d best stop him before he polishes off the entire buffet! Excuse me.” 

Once they were alone, Harry pressed up against Severus. “I wish Molly hadn’t interrupted us earlier.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“We were having a moment.” 

Severus smirked. “We were having one third of a moment.” 

“You’re hilarious,” snorted Harry.

“Indeed.” 

~


End file.
